Life
by LauraRose19
Summary: Edward left me. But he left something when he left.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's been 6 months, 2 weeks, 4 days, 12 hours, 15 minutes && 45. 46.. 47... seconds, since he left me. It feels like a lifetime to me.

I hear the words over and over in my head. I haven't talked to HIM since "a clean break". So he has no idea that I'm 7 months pregnant with his baby. I tried telling him the day he broke up with me but he had other plans.

Alice && my dad are the only ones that know. At school everyone looks at me with pity in their eyes, knowing that I will be a single mother or they think I'm a slut who slept with some random stranger. I really don't care what they think anymore. Alice officially moved in with me yesterday. Carlisle && Esme know Alice is living with me but not the real reason why.

She is amazing, helping with everything what Edward should be doing. Alice gets phone calls from him once and a while. He lives in Alaska with their cousin; Tanya. He left Carlisle && Esme the same day he left me. Jasper is at Dartmouth; history major. Rose went with Emment to UW. Carlisle && Esme moved to Seattle. Carlisle is a doctor there. Esme became an interior designer.

Edward should be in his senior year of high school but I don't know, Alice && I really don't talk about him. It hurts me too much.

AN: I don't think I'm gonna keep this up. Just thought "why not". I'll probably take it down soon.


	2. All I Need

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET YOUR ASS UP!" "Alice shut up. Gosh. I'm up." Alice walked into my room to make sure I was up. I got out of bed and grabbed some clothes. I went into the bathroom && took a hot shower. I let the water flow down my body pass my very pregnant belly. I washed my hair and rinsed out the shampoo. When I was done I put on some maternity jeans and a hoodie. Alice is not going to approve but that is all I have clean right now. I put my pj's in the laundry hamper && walked to my room to get my bag and cell.

Charlie && Alice are both downstairs eating pancakes and eggs. The smell made my stomach clench. I made a u-turn back up the stairs to throw up. Once I'm done I wash my face && brush my teeth. Alice is waiting at the door with some water. "Thanks Alice" "No problem Bella".

We head off to school after I eat. Alice is driving in her new Porsche she just got. She doesn't drive like a manic with me in the car anymore. She pulled into school and I get out and walk to the sidewalk. Alice and I walk to first period together. By lunch my back is starting to hurt a little so are my feet. Alice and I get our lunch and sit down at our usual table. Alice gets up to go to the bathroom. Right after she leaves her cell starts to vibrate.

I pick it up without looking at the caller id. "Hello?" "Bella?" OH MY GOD. It's him. "Um, yeah?" "Didn't I call Alice? Why are you picking up?" "Oh Alice is visiting me. She just went to the bathroom and she left her phone" "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" "No not feeling good." "Bella what's wrong?" "Just the flu. Ed-Edward," I can't say his name out loud without it hurting me. "I have to go I'll tell Alice to call you back goodbye." "But Bell.." I hung up.

I see Alice walking my way. I throw the phone at her and run out of the cafeteria crying. I can't make it that far without stumbling and almost falling. I stop so I don't fall and hurt my baby, my cell starts ringing. "Hello." "Bella what's wrong why are you crying?" "Oh I don't know Edward maybe cause you le.." All of a sudden I felt a really bad pain in my stomach. "OW!" "Bella?" Then I felt my water break, "OMG my water just broke." "Bella. Bella what are you talking about?" I wasn't really paying any attention to him I was trying to breathe." OH my god it's too early. The baby." "What baby? Bella talk to me!" "Edward I need Alice this hurts." "Bella calm down where is she?" "I don't know I just walked out of the cafeteria and I'm by her car" "Bella hang on I'm going to try && get a hold of Alice" By then I'm in so much pain. The contractions wouldn't stop. I heard him 3 way Alice. "Edward?" "Alice, Bella needs you" I cut in. "Alice the baby.. ow! The baby is coming" "Bella where are you!" "By the car, Alice hurry this hurts" "Bella I'm coming" I hung up.

I saw Alice running to me. "Bella! Oh my god. Let's get you to the hospital." She helped me in the car and drove away from the school. Alice was on the phone with the hospital saying stuff like labor premature pain a lot. I wasn't paying attention. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket over and over. We finally got to the hospital and I was rushed up to the labor && delivery unit.

They checked me. I was differentially in labor. I was 5 centimeters already. They gave me an epidural because I was in so much pain. Alice was with me the whole time. She called my dad for me and everyone else she needed to. She called Carlisle && told him because I told her to. I needed him there to make sure that my baby was going to be okay. I was about 9 centimeters when the one person that I never thought I would see again came into my room. Alice saw him first. "Edward what are you doing here?" "I came to see Bella. She wouldn't answer her phone." He looked at me. I was feeling a contraction coming. "ALICE!" She run over to me and took my hand. "Bella it's okay. It's almost over." "Alice this hurts. " "Bella I know, I know. But you're almost done with all this." Finally it stopped. Edward was staring at us. "Bella, you're pregnant?" "Duh. Why else would I be in this much pain." "Since when?" "Since before you left me." I felt another contraction. I took Alice's hand again. When it was done Carlisle came in, Esme right behind him. "Bella I'm going to be in the delivery room so when the baby's out I will do whatever I can to save him or her" "Thank you Carlisle. You don't know how much that means to me." Esme came and hugged me. "Bella I've missed you. Why didn't you tell us sooner?" "I don't know. I just decided to keep it between Alice && my dad. I'm sorry Esme."

I had another contraction. The pain was dull but it still hurt like hell. Esme held my hand. Alice held my other hand. When it stopped the doctor came in. She checked me. "Well Bella it looks like you're ready." "Alice, you're coming right?" I said. "Bella of course I am." They wheeled me to the room. Esme followed and gave me a kiss on the forehead. Carlisle && Alice were by my side. Once we were in the room Alice had to put on scrubs. She took my hand as I started to push. The pain was so bad. Worse than the contractions were. I felt like by body was splitting in half.

Finally at 11:36pm, Masen Kaleb Cullen - Swan was born. I was the happiest I've been in months. Carlisle took Masen to the NICU because he was born so early. But from what I heard he was going to be okay. He cried and everything when he was born. I was wheeled to my own room && everyone came in && congratulated me. Esme just kept hugging me. After a while I became tired. I passed out while Esme was talking about what to do for a nursery.

I woke up to a sweet velvety voice. "Wow you look just like me." My eyes shot open. I saw Edward sitting in the chair beside me holding Masen. I just stared at them. I was in complete awe. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Edward looked up at me. "Bella? Why didn't you tell me?" "I tried to. But you were too busy breaking up with me." He looked down at Masen sadly. "I'm so sorry Bella. If I knew I wouldn't have left. I…. I left because I thought I was holding you back. I lied to you." By now he laid Masen down in his bed && walked to me. "Bella I love you so much. Please say you forgive me. I miss you so much. My life is worthless without you."

I was crying. "Edward I don't know. I missed you too so so much. But you left me how do I know that you're not going do it again." He grabbed my hand. "I swear I'm not leaving. I want to be here for you and Masen." "I love you Edward so much" I leaned up to his lips && kissed him. Even though he left me he was here now.

That's all I needed, just him && Masen.

AN: I don't think I'm gonna keep this up. Just thought "why not". I'll probably take it down soon.


End file.
